


Flowers To You

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Iceland is mentioned, Just Friendship, Not romantic at all, OCs - Freeform, Viking Era, and brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: There are a lot of ways to express your love.  Norway learns one and tries it out, leading other Nordics to try it too.(Bad summary, horrible English)





	Flowers To You

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters - Helge and Anita  
> Orignal setting - Nation representatives doesn't understand feelings. They gradually learns them by interacting with people. In this world, they don't have to hide who they are to humans.

He heard a small crunching sound of dead leaves. Norway gripped his bow tighter and quietly faced toward the sound. He reached his hand in the basket on his back, which he carried his arrows in and pulled one out., then aimed it toward the bushes. The arrow flew straight in to the arrow with a sharp swishing sound, but then hit the ground. A scared rabbit jumped out of the bush and ran away deeper into the forest.  
He clicked his tongue in frustration and sighed. Missed again.  
The sky was turning dark. They should be heading back to their village if they didn’t want to get lost in the forest with the wolves. At least they caught some animals earlier today and had another group of men out on the sea to catch some fish, so they should have enough to eat for tonight and the next morning.  
He turned around and looked for his companion. He found him crouched near a naked tree not far away. He approached him, not caring about the sounds he made along the way. They’ll come back again tomorrow for more.  
“Hei, Helge. We’re going back.”  
Norway looked over Helge’s shoulder and saw various colored flowers in his hand.  
“What’re you doing?”  
Helge stood up, brushing dirt off his pants with his open hand and turned to look at Norway.  
“I was picking flowers.”  
He put his hand up, so the nation representative could see the bundle of plants in his hand. Norway leaned down to examine the flowers and frowned. He didn’t know any of their names, but he knew all of them were inedible.  
“You can’t eat those.”  
Helge opened his mouth and stared at him. When Norway thought he may had said something he shouldn’t have, Helge bursted into laughter. Helge even laughed harder when he saw Norway’s face looking at him like he had gone insane.  
“No, Norge. I’m not picking flowers to eat them. I’m going to give them to Anita.”  
Norway thought the boy looked a little proud as he explained.  
Anita was one of the young girls in their village. He didn’t really know about the girl, but she was probably about the same age as Helge.  
“Why would you want to give her flowers. She can’t eat them either.”  
Helge laughed again.  
“I’m giving it to show her that I love her.”  
The young Viking’s cheeks turned pink as he talked.

 _That was a surprise._  
Norway thought, as he carried what they caught. He wasn’t surprised because Helge loved Anita. He was surprised to know that human express their love by giving flowers to their loved one. Although the land and the people of this country are what creates him, he wasn’t a human. Therefore, there were things he still couldn’t understand about his people, like actions due to feelings.  
He was curious about his people’s action. He wanted to know about them and try what they do.

 _Who does he love?_  
_Does he love anyone?_  
_Denmark? Disgusting._  
_Sweden? No way._  
They were kind of like his friends, but they were also his rival and the it wasn’t a rare thing for the three nations to start a fight. He wouldn’t say he hate them, but the word love just doesn’t fit.

 _Then Finland? I don’t know him well._  
_Iceland?_  
The small nation he left on the northern island this summer. He promised to visit him again once the ice on the sea melt. He wondered how he was doing.  
He can still remember the day he found Iceland. When he stroked the boy’s soft cheek, he felt so warm inside. And when his amethyst eyes met his, he thought he was looking at something from above the clouds. Now that he thinks about it, it might’ve been love that he felt for the platinum-haired boy.

 

* * *

 

Denmark was visiting Norway. It had been about six months from the last time he seen him, but he was happy to see that nothing seemed to change from then. Yes, Norway hasn’t changed. The village he lives in hasn’t changed, the people there hasn’t changed, and his cruelness hasn’t changed.  
“Norge! Wait up!!”  
Denmark has been shouting and running after Norway, but he was either deaf or ignoring him. When he finally caught up to him, Norway finally stopped and looked at him.  
“What do you want?”  
“I came to see you buddy! Don’t be so cold.”  
Denmark tried to wrap his arm around Norway’s shoulder, but was avoided.  
“Well, you already did, so go home.”  
Norway shook his hand, trying to shoo the Dane away like a fly, but the positive nation chose to ignore that.  
“What are you gonna do in the forest? Are you gonna hunt? Where’s you bow and arrows?”  
He questioned in one breath, irritating the Norwegian. He thought of ignoring the obnoxious neighbor, but he rethought just answering him would be easier.  
“I’m looking for flowers.”  
“Flowers?”  
Denmark cocked his head.  
“They’re everywhere. What about this one? The nectar is sweet! You should try.”  
He plucked the tiny purple flower and held out to his friend.  
Norway took a look at it, then shook his head.  
“That’s not what I’m looking for.”  
“But these are flowers.”  
Denmark said as he sucked the flower.  
“I’m looking for a flower like this.”  
Norway carefully picked a big violet blue flower and showed it to the Dane.  
“A blue one?”  
“No. I need big flowers like these.”  
The pointy haired nation nodded as he looked around. When he saw a big red flower, he spitted out the small flower he was sucking on and ran toward it.  
“Norge! I found it!!”  
He was about to roughly grab the flower, when he remembered how careful Norway had treated the violet blue one. He didn’t know why Norway did that, but he thought he should do the same since this must be something important.  
“Here Norge. This red one’s big.”  
Norway examined it for a few seconds, then took it in his hand.

The two of them spent the next 30 minutes picking big flowers in silence. When Norway had finally deemed it was enough, he got out a sting made of dried vine and tied the bundle of flowers together.  
“Ooh~. Are you gonna cook them?”  
“No idiot.”  
Norway said, forgetting about his episode with Helge a few days ago.  
“Then what’re you gonna do with it?”  
“I’m going to give it to someone I love.”  
Denmark was taken aback when he saw his friend, who was known to be coldhearted, smile at the image in his mind of this someone.  
“Y-you love someone!? I didn’t know you were capable of feeling love…”  
Norway glared at the Danish. If he didn’t have his beautiful flowers in his hand, he would’ve knocked him out.  
“One of the guys in my village taught me that you give flowers to those you love.”  
“Even if you can’t eat them?”  
Denmark looked puzzled. Norway just nodded as a response to the question.  
He looked around the forest for his fairy friends. When they appeared in front of him, he handed the flowers and told them to bring them to Iceland.  
As he watched the fairies carry the flowers in the air, he hoped his gift would ease Iceland’s loneliness.

While Norway was thinking about his new baby brother, Denmark was deep in thought as he watched the floating flowers fly further away from them.

 

* * *

 

Sweden was about to get on his horse, when he noticed a familiar pointy hair heading his way.  
“Oh, hej Sverige.”  
Denmark smiled awkwardly. Sweden narrowed his eyes suspiciously. When the Dane came to his house, there was always trouble and fights. He waited for the Dane to move or say something, but he just swayed his eyes nervously and didn’t take any action. Sweden was about to talk, when he noticed Denmark was hiding something behind his back.  
“What do you have in your hand?”  
He asked cautiously. Denmark jerked and scratched his head.  
“Well, Norge told me that you’re suppose to give flowers to someone y-you, don’t hate! A-and I don’t hate you, so here.”  
He suddenly stretched his hands out to Sweden. He had a white flower in his hand.  
Sweden who was confused, just stood there staring at the flower, but Denmark was beyond embarrassed and wanted to run away right this moment. He roughly took Sweden’s hand and made him hold the flower.  
“It’s not for you to eat!”  
Denmark shouted and ran off.

 _That was weird._  
Sweden stared down at the flower in hand which name he didn’t know. If this plant isn’t edible, what is he suppose to do with it?  
“Su-san!”  
A familiar high-tone voice called him. He only knew one person who called him that. He looked up and saw just the person he had imagine to be there, riding a horse. The horse galloped up to where his horse was and stopped.  
“You didn’t come so I came looking for you.”  
Finland said, jumping off his horse.  
“Mmh. Sorry. Denmark came.”  
“He did?”  
“He gave me this flower and ran off.”  
Sweden raised the flower, so Finland can look at it.  
“It’s pretty. Why did he give it to you?”  
“He said it was because he didn’t hate me. And he also said I’m not allowed to eat it.”  
Finland nodded, then smiled up at Sweden.  
“That’s kind of nice. Oh, I know! Do you remember the lake near my house?”  
Sweden nodded. Finland seemed excited all the sudden.  
“When it gets warmer, a field of flowers bloom all at once. There’s various kinds of them, so it’s very beautiful. Let’s invite Denmark and Norway over. Maybe we can even have a picnic there.”  
Finland was now jumping up and down excitedly. Sweden thought his friend was cute acting like a little child.  
“That sounds nice. We could tell Norge to bring his new little brother with him.”  
Finland froze at the taller nation’s words.  
“Wait. Norway has a brother? Why didn’t he tell me that when we met last time!”  
Sweden shrugged. He looked up at the bright blue sky. He wanted to express how happy he felt right now, but he thought it was too embarrassing, so he just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little tired when I finished writing Norway's part. Sorry the latter half seems rushed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
